Don't Forget Me
by Oni No Yami
Summary: Fayt asks Cliff to never forget him before leaving to go home. Something bad happens to Fayt and Cliff finds he can't forget Fayt even if he wanted to. Warnings Slash, deathfic, sometimes makes no sence.


A/N: My first posted Star Ocean fic! Written in Cliff's point of view. Enjoy!

Don't Forget Me...

It hadn't been the fact that he kissed me, I knew he would just by looking into his dark, emerald eyes. It wasn't the way he slipped his tongue between my lips and ran it over the roof of my mouth. It felt nice but I wasn't surprised. It was the firey burn of desire and pure feel of need that fradiated from him that surprised me.

We had been waiting for his ride back to his college. He had been on Klaus to visit Mirage and I. I thought it a bit odd but I was glad that he remembered me. Erm... Us.

I was streached back, my arms resting on the two seats on either side of me. One leg was resting on my knee and I had my eyes closed.

He was pacing for a time. I could tell he was nervous about something, I just wasn't sure what. Finally, I felt him sit on the seat to my right and I peeked an eye open at him. His sapphire locks were covering his eyes and his hands were clutching his pants in a desperate attempt to stop them from shaking.

"Hey."

He looked up at me and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"You okay?"

He looked away agian.

"I'm fine. What made you think otherwise?"

"... A hunch..."

He snorted. "Not those again. We remember what happened the last time you had a hunch, right?"

I shrugged. "Nel came and saved us, didn't she?"

The teen beside me was silent.

"... Cliff?"

"Fayt?"

That was when it happened. Right there, in the middle of the terminal where everyone could see. He pushed me back against the seat I was in and pressed his lip sgaianst my own. It took me a couple of seconds to realise that he had slid his tongue into my mouth.

I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his waist. He had somehow managed to get into my lap.

We kissed a moment longer until a female voice came over the intercom, announcing that Fayt's ride was here. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Don't forget me, Cliff..." He whispered. The next thing I knew, he was gone...

A couple of years later I was fillinf out my retirement papers for Quark when I got a call from Ryoko Leingod. She sounded distressed.

"What's wrong, Ryoko?" I asked, pausing a moment as I signed my name on the bottom of the document.

"I assumed that Fayt would like you to know..." Her voice was soft and I could tell it was painful for her to continue. "Fayt... He... died yesterday afternoon..."

I dropped the pen I was holding. My breathe came out in short, painful gasps. Ryoko continued, explaining that there had been a boy in his class that had been abused and he was trying to kill himself in the men's room when Fayt came in. The boy got distracted and pulled hte trigger, missing himself completely and killing Fayt instead.

"There was only one bullet in the gun." Ryoko choked out.

The next day I was in Fayt's hometown to help Ryoko and Sophia plan the funeral. Both women were too traumatized to do much more than cry. I spent the better amount of my time there comferting them both. I wanted to cry too. But I didn't.

The funeral was open-casket. I didn't look at him.

Once everyone was outside or out of the room I knelt by his side. I looked at his pale face. He was wearing the outfit Nel had given him. Why, I wasn't sure. But I had a guess concidering that once it became evident that I'd be planning everything on my own I called for Nel and Albel.

I ran a finger fondly down his pale cheek. Even then I still restrained myself from crying. It didn't last long. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I kissed his cold lips one last time.

I stood and turned, not wanting to be near him any longer, only to come face-to-face with Albel.

We were both silent. There was no need for words. He opened his arms and I entered his embrace. My shoulders shook as I silently sobbed into his own shoulder, knowing he was probably the only one who truely understood my pain... 


End file.
